


Unexpected Craft of Events

by meatheadseestra (stapphles)



Category: Glee, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapphles/pseuds/meatheadseestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be weirder for a clone than bumping into a doppelganger who really isn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Craft of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyssa Lellolamb](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alyssa+Lellolamb), [Bobbie Teadalek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bobbie+Teadalek).



The normally loud rattling of the custom-made door chime was washed out by an enthusiastic patron entering the store.

"…I’ve done extensive research and let me tell you - and I can attest to this - this is by far  _the best_  arts and crafts store you’ll ever visit. And I’m not talking about kiddy crafts like washable hand paint for the eventual tiny humans we’ll be having, but just  _look_  at what they have!"

Alison looked up at the ceiling and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening.

"Auntie Alison, do you think Uncle Felix would teach me how to paint with acrylics?"

"I’m sure your Uncle Felix will teach you how to paint anything your little heart desires," Alison replied, placing her hands on Kira’s shoulders as they inspected the paints.

"…And the greatest selection of paints are around this corner- oh!"

There was a flurry of brown hair, flailing limbs, flying paint bottles, brushes, glitter, and pink.

"Oh my gosh, I am terribly sorry for colliding into you like that."  
"Gracious me, that was a train wreck if I’ve ever experienced one before."

"I sincerely apologize that my enthusiasm for this craft store has led to an unfortunate mishap."

Kira spoke up. “I don’t think that’s washable," she said, pointing to the splash of pink goop on Alison’s white vest.

Alison sucked in a sharp breath, nostrils flaring. She whipped her attention to the brunette that ran into her, tensing her muscles and drawing herself to full height.

The blonde accompanying the brunette stepped in. “We’re terribly sorry for the accident, but if you’d like I can help getting rid of that stain. I’m an artist and things like that happen to me all the time in the studio when I knock over a bucket of paint onto my clothes."

Alison eyed the two women. The blonde was a few inches taller than she was, and the brunette matched her own eye level. And that chatterbox mouth—

"Hi, my name is Kira."

The adults turned their attention to the little girl with the curls standing beside Alison. Alison saw the brunette grip the back of the blonde’s shirt in her peripheral vision and-  _was she bouncing on her toes?_

"I’m here shopping with my Auntie Alison to buy a birthday present for my Uncle Felix. He’s an artist too. Sometimes he gifts me with what mummy calls ‘child-friendly’ pieces. What kinda artist are you, Miss?"

The blonde smiled widely and Alison had never seen anything more beautiful.  _Definitely would’ve been a better neighbour than Ainsley._

"Hello, Kira. My name is Quinn, and I’m an artist of all trades. I usually paint, but I also do photography, some acting, and props making." She pulled on the brunette’s hand, “The last two is usually for the sake of Rachel though, my beautiful and overly passionate girlfriend."

Kira looked at them with an intensity that had the two waiting with baited breath.

"I feel like she can read my soul," Rachel whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Auntie Alison, do you think Rachel could possibly be your biological relative?"

_Well, that was unexpected._

Alison tucked her shoulders back and dropped down to Kira’s eye level. “Monkey, we don’t talk about that stuff, remember? Besides, Rachel has a biological family of her own, she can’t be related to me."

"On the contrary, my biological mother answered an ad in the papers to be a surrogate for my two fathers - to this day I still don’t know which sired me, but that isn’t important nor is it relative."

Rachel’s statement stunned Alison into shock. She grabbed the nearest paintbrush and waved it at the two girls.

"We never discussed this, are we clear? And forget about the stain, at least pink is my favourite colour. We’re done here."

With that, Alison grabbed Kira’s hand and marched out of the store.

Quinn had an amused expression on her face. “Are you  _sure_  you and Beth are the only kids linked to our families?"

Rachel huffed. “Maybe she’ll loosen up if I bedazzled her crafts equipment."


End file.
